The Mother of all Hangovers
by jennied
Summary: A Chandler story that's really all i can say please read and review! New chapter now up!
1. Hazy Memories Of The Night Before

**This story is set around the time Chandler split up with Kathy – so that'd be series 4 then!**

**After reading the reviews for this story I've decided to change the appearance of the first chapter, so instead of starting a new line for every sentence I've put some of them together, which hopefully will make it flow better.**

**Thank you to all of you who have already reviewed I appreciate all of the comments.**

**I have also decided to add a new chapter to the fic, I have no idea if it's any good, I found it really difficult to write but hopefully it'll be ok. If it isn't I'll probably just leave this story as a stand alone!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and please review, let me know what you think; if you have any comments or suggestions they are all welcome! Thank you!

* * *

**

Chandler winced as he opened his eyes. He felt like he'd gone ten rounds with a heavy weight boxer. He closed his eyes thankful for the throbbing feeling in his head fading away. He took a deep breath and after a few moments opened his eyes again – the pain was less – a good sign he reckoned.

Moving was a whole different ball game though.

He felt sick as he tried to sit up, the feeling overwhelmed him and he fought hard to prevent himself from throwing up! Ok just lie here Chandler told himself waiting for the nausea to subside.

What the hell did I do last night? Chandler wondered. He couldn't remember a thing. All he knew was right now he felt like he'd been smashed over the head with a sledgehammer. He hurt, his head throbbed and he felt sick.

As he opened his eyes again Chandler's room started spinning wildly - he felt like he was on a merry go round that wasn't going to stop – it wasn't a good feeling! Chandler groaned loudly shutting his eyes -stay still and keep your eyes closed!

Yeh like that'll help he scolded silently. His brain wasn't going to allow him to lie in silence – not when it was trying to process the utter crap that was churning around in his head.

What the hell did I do last night? Chandler wondered again. At that precise moment, Chandler felt movement, a leg brush against his, and his heart sank as his thoughts changed to who the hell did I do last night? He wanted to look but the need to keep himself from throwing up prevented him from doing so.

Oh God please don't let it be Janice, Chandler whimpered.

How the hell had this happened?

Chandler was pretty sure by now that he'd gotten out of his mind drunk, brought home some woman and was now suffering from the mother of all hangovers. God just please don't let it be Janice! Chandler whispered.

Hazy memories of the night before started to come back – Chandler wasn't the kind of guy who just went to bars and brought home strange women, something was wrong here… Chandler remembered then that there had been beer… lots of beer. There had been laughter… Die Hard… Foosball… There had been Joey!

Oh My God!

Chandler sat bolt upright as the realisation hit him. He looked over to the sleeping figure lying next to him and there with his hand under his chin was… Joey!

He hadn't… they hadn't… had they!

Remembering then his number one rule about not moving Chandler rushed to the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up. When he had finished, Chandler stood up splashed water onto his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't want to comprehend… he couldn't. Chandler put his hands in his face before running them through his hair.

What the hell had happened last night!


	2. Trying To Make Sense Of It All

Chandler shut the bathroom door and surveyed the bombsite that was the living room. He smiled in spite of everything – if this was still Monica's flat she'd be going berserk right about now.

Focus, Chandler told himself, shaking his head! Now is _so _not the time to be making jokes. Chandler smiled again – he always made jokes, he just couldn't help himself! Chandler's mind started to wander and his brain reminded him once again that he needed to focus! This time Chandler did as he was told! He grabbed an old t-shirt and jogging pants out of the laundry basket and slung them on.

Now what? He considered cleaning up for all of five seconds and then decided that that could wait until tomorrow, he couldn't face it right now.

He looked at the clock, 2.30am – it was way too early to be trying to make sense of all this. Chandler groaned as he paced the apartment he didn't know what to do – what could he possibly do when he felt like crap and his best friend was asleep in his bed.

Then it hit him; coffee… coffee seemed like a plan. Chandler had never really known exactly why that was supposed to be a miracle hangover cure but it was the only plan he had right now and if it made him function like a normal human being (well as normal as Chandler could be) it could only be a good thing.

Chandler stumbled into the kitchen, filled the kettle with water and waited for it to boil. He pulled out a chair from under the table and sat down. His eyes drifted to his bedroom door and he fixated on it - he wondered what Joey would make of all this when he woke up. The kettle clicked and pulled Chandler out of his daze; he made his drink and then walked over to the barca-lounger where he sat down. He took a sip of the coffee and hoped it would help clear his head so he could start thinking rationally – nope, that wasn't going to happen, not whilst he knew Joey was asleep in his bed and, since when had Chandler ever, thought rationally. The whole reason he was in this mess was because he hadn't been thinking clearly when he'd taken Joey's advice, of all people, about Kathy.

Damn Joey and his stupid theory. Damn Kathy for cheating. Damn Nick and his stupid rock hard pecs.

Chandler sighed; damn yourself – it's your own stupid fault! If only he had just talked about his anxieties like a grownup with Kathy she'd still be his girlfriend, she'd never have slept with Nick and Chandler wouldn't be sitting alone in the middle of the night wondering whether he and Joey had… had done something seriously stupid!

Chandler groaned loudly; why did he have to get so drunk. He always did stupid things when he was drunk – he just hoped this time he hadn't done something that he really would regret and wouldn't be able to worm his way out of…


End file.
